residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Présentation du navire
Présentation du navire est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans la salle de réunion du Pont du Queen Zenobia. Il peut être trouvé par Jill Valentine et Parker Luciani dès l'Episode 3 : Le fantôme de Veltro, non loin de la Clé barre. Description Ce document a l'attention de l'équipage décrit les installations principales du Queen Zenobia. Transcription Français= A l'attention de tous les membres d'équipage et du personnel Le Queen Zenobia est un paquebot de plaisance offrant à ses passagers les services et le confort d'un grand hôtel de classe mondiale. De nombreux équipements et services sont à disposition des clients. En tant que membres d'équipages, vous vous devez de connaître toutes les installations de ce navire. La liste qui suit présente les installations principales. Veuillez la lire attentivement. Le hall de promenade Avec ses 1500 m², le hall de promenade du navire est le plus vaste du monde. Il comprend trois niveaux. La décoration est de style gothique et les plafonds sont ornés de lustres. Le hall rivalise en beauté et en style avec les plus grands opéras du monde. Le casino Le casino se situe à côté du hall de promenade. De nombreuses distractions y attendent les invités, notamment jeux de cartes et machines à sous. Toutes les joies d'un grand casino y sont disponibles 24 heures sur 24. Les restaurants et les boutiques Le hall est parsemé de boutiques de luxe et de grandes enseignes du monde entier. Nos invités peuvent venir se détendre dans un des nombreux bars et restaurants. Des boutiques proposent également tout ce dont les passagers pourraient avoir besoin. La salle de transmission d'urgence La salle de transmission d'urgence est située à côté de la promenade. Elle sert de point de rassemblement en cas d'urgence. L'équipage peut l'utiliser pour envoyer un appel de détresse si nécessaire. Le solarium Les panneaux de verre du solarium surplombent la plus grande piscine jamais construite sur un bateau. Faites attention : il n'est pas rare que des couples essaient d'y pénétrer après la fermeture. |-| Anglais= For all staff and crew The Queen Zenobia is a pleasure cruise liner that provides world-class service with the comfort of a luxury hotel for our passengers. This ship offers numerous services and facilities for our guests. As a representative for this ship, it is your job to be familiar with all the facilities that can be found here. The following list outlines some of the major facilities on this ship. Please reach each one carefully. Promenade Hall Boasting an area of 1500 m2, the ship's promenade hall has three floors, and is more spacious than any other ship in the world. The interior is done in a Gophic style, with ceilings covered in chandeliers. Its beauty and style rivals that of the finest opera houses. Casino The ship's casino can be found next to the promenade hall. All kinds of gaming pleasures await our guests, including card games and slot machines. Everything quests would expect from a casino can be found here 24 hours a day. Restaurants and Ships The promenade hall has designer goods and brand-name stores from all over the world. Guests can relax at our many restaurants and bards. There are also shops that cater to our guests every day needs. Emergency Communication Room There is an emergency communication room next to the promenade that can be used as a safety point during an emergency. Crew can also use this room to transmit an emergency distress call should the need arise. Solarium The shuttered glass of the solarium overlooks the world's largest on-board swimming pool. This romantic spot has been a favorite destination for many of our passangers. Be on the lookout for couples who sneak in after hours. |-| Japonais= 従業員各位 当クイーン・ゼノビアでは、快適なクルーズさながら 高級ホテルに宿泊したかのような滞在期間を過ごしていただけるよう、 様々な施設を完備しています。 従業員の皆さんには、それらの施設を充分に理解してもらい、 お客様の対応に当たるようお願いしています。 以下に、主な設備の説明がされています。 各自、必ず読んで確認しておいて下さい。 ＜船内ホール＞ 総面積1500㎡のホールは吹き抜けの3階構造で、 客船ホールとしては世界でも類を見ない広さを誇る。 室内様式はゴシック調、天井シャンデリアは オペラハウスのような華美な雰囲気を演出。 ＜カジノスペース＞ ホールに隣接したカジノスペースには、テーブルゲームの他、 スロットマシンなどさまざまなカジノ設備を管備。 運航期間中は、毎日24時間態勢で営業。 ＜レストラン・ショッピングモール＞ プロムナードのモールには、世界各国のデザインとサービスにこだわりを 持った多種多様なレストラン及びバーが出店。 レストランと隣接したスペースには様々な雑貨や日常品を備えた店舗もある。 ＜非常用通信室＞ 緊急の場合に備え、ホールに隣接して非常用通信室を配備。 有事の際はホールをお客様の一時退避所とし、乗務員は非常用通信室から 直ちに外部への救難信号を発信すること。 ＜ソラリウム＞ 開閉式ガラス張り天井を配したソラリウムは世界最大級の 船内大型屋内プールを管備。 まさに海上の楽園と呼ぶべきこの場所は、数多の線上のロマンスを生み育んだ。 なお深夜のカップルの侵入には用心のこと。 Galerie Rerev 2017-04-11 13-43-54-52.png|Emplacement du document. Rerev 2017-04-11 13-43-56-93.png Rerev 2017-04-11 13-43-57-52.png Rerev 2017-04-11 13-43-58-02.png Rerev 2017-04-11 13-43-58-55.png Rerev 2017-04-11 13-43-59-13.png Rerev 2017-04-11 13-43-59-95.png Rerev 2017-04-11 13-44-00-68.png Rerev 2017-04-11 13-44-01-35.png Rerev 2017-04-11 13-44-01-94.png Apparition * Resident Evil: Revelations en:Ship Layout Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations